


Where is Home?

by TalonD



Series: Poetry [2]
Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Home, Love, M/M, Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 04:33:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3677613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalonD/pseuds/TalonD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just a simple poem inspired by all the lovely Tom/Loki Pics going around...</p><p>*tweeked it slightly.. just some words needed fixing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where is Home?

“Your love, one day, will come for you…”

The prophecy said and I knew it to be true.

I waited and waited, for so long did I dream,

But it wasn't as long, as it all did seem.

And love did call, on invisible wings,

Speaking of fate and home and many splendid things.

 “Are you mine…” he asked, it took less than a day,

“Truly I am yours, in every way.”

As quick as he had arrived, in a flash, he was gone,

“Fear not my beloved, I’ll not be gone long.”

As deemed by fate,

I calmly sat and did wait.

My love returned to me and with arms wrapped tight,

“We are going now love, it is but a short flight.”

Up, quite fast, we began to soar,

Arriving, in no time, on a faraway shore.

Stepping on a colorful bridge that ran long and cast wide,

Lifted onto a horse, I was asked “My dear, can you ride?”

“I've never,” looking down, holding fast to his hand, “Would you mind?”

“With you love, not at all.” He replied, settling behind.

Casting arms wide, “This is my home and now yours too.”

Shaking my head, I kissed his cheek, “Anywhere is home, as long as I am with you.”


End file.
